


Little Wolf

by FanGirl18



Category: Bitten (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia Montgomery has been running from since her mother was murdered in front of her a year ago. Being saved by a father she didn't know about wasn't something she expected. Everybody's lives change when it is discovered Jeremy Danvers has a daughter with an acquaintance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Talia - Alexandra Daddario

**One**

Running was something that happens when your training, playing a sport, or running for your life. For Talia running had been a part of her life for a year since her pack's murder by Mutts. Fifteen years of her life had been spent a part of a pack down in Tennessee until the fateful day Mutts attacked. She remembered her mother's last words to her before she was killed.

_Growling could be heard along with broken windows and screaming. Talia came out of her room where she had been sleeping peacefully scared. She started looking around for her mother and threw herself in her arms when she found her. Even though she had been training and excelled at fighting especially since she was one of the few born wolves in existence her mother still refused to let Talia fight._

" _Talia you need to run," her mother urged pushing her to the basement where a secret tunnel to the outside was._

" _I can't the pack needs me," Talia cried trying to fight against her._

" _No I need you to survive. They want you Talia because of who your father is and I'm sorry for not telling you about him but you need to go. Find your father you will know who he is once you see him," her mother finished locking her in the basement before she could say another word._

Talia had listened to her mother die while she ran through the tunnels. Ever since then she had been running and after a year she was ready to give up. The only thing that kept her going was her mother, the promise she made to live, to fight, and to find her father. The problem was that she had no clue who her father was and he didn't know who she was. Today after a year of surviving on the street in rags and eating from garbages she found herself in New York on the outer edge by Canada in Bear Valley where she sniffed Mutts out. Talia sighed as she walked along the abandoned warehouses trying to find shelter for the night. She froze mid step when she smelled a wolf, a Mutt and turned to fight only to be overpowered by three of them. Her head hit concrete and a knife stabbed her before she could do anything.

"Careful the boss wants her alive boys," the one in human told the two who were in their wolf forms.

"Go to hell," Talia growled her eyes flashing as she threw the two of them off and ran knowing it was her best chance.

Unfortunately the human one caught her and held her in a choke hold but she was turned when she smelled three more wolves and saw a woman and two men.

"This girl is nothing to you Jeremy leave," the man ordered.

"Let her go," the man, Jeremy ordered but Talia knew that he was more than just another wolf, he was her father she could smell it plus they looked alike.

"Do you know who she is Jeremy? Do you know why our boss, your father wants her?" the man asked, "She's a fighter too."

Talia gasped when the man was pushed away from her and she fell to the ground as she tried to get ready to run but she didn't want to because she found her father like her mother asked her to. The woman ran over to her but Talia didn't want to be touched by her and she flinched away backing up until she hit the side of the building.

"Meet your daughter Jeremy but remember even if I die your father will come after her," the man told him as he gasped for breath as the other man held him against the wall, "Like you she is a born wolf and he has plans for her."

The man didn't say anything else as his neck was snapped and Talia couldn't seem to catch her breath because if felt like there was something poisoning her. She heard the woman sniff her and turn to Jeremy, her father in alarm. Talia tried to be strong and hold on but her eyes kept closing. She backed away again when the woman tried to touch her and she growled.

"You've been poisoned I need to see where," the woman tried to reassure.

"You can go to hell lady," Talia growled out not wanting someone she didn't know or trust to touch her.

She watched through bleary eyes as her father, which was way too weird for her say, kneel down beside her and she saw his eyes turn bringing forth his wolf. Talia wanted to be afraid but this man was her father and her mother had told her to trust him when she finds him. The fact that with him near her right now she felt safe and that scared her as well considering she had been running for the past year.

"Was told to only to trust him," Talia said looking at Jeremy.

Talia saw him open his mouth to order the other two but she didn't hear it because she lost the fight. She heard her father growl out but didn't see what exactly it was about because darkness welcomed her. Talia felt arms catch her as she fell and could tell that it was her father because as soon as he touched her a connection was felt, he was now her alpha, her father and somehow she knew that he would protect her from anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

_Talia sighed in frustration as she sat down at the kitchen table and avoided looking at her mother. She knew that she was in trouble for looking through her things but she needed information. Silence descended upon them and Talia knew that it was because her mother was waiting for her to start talking but she refused to break. A hand turned her face and she looked into her mother's whiskey colored eyes._

" _Talia Clara Montgomery you are thirteen years old so stop acting petulant and talk," she ordered._

" _I was just trying to find out about my father," Talia said harshly pulling away and turning her back to her mother as she looked out at the setting sun._

_Aria Montgomery was not alpha of her pack in Tennessee for nothing but hearing this broke her heart. She couldn't tell her child the reason that she left without a word to her father because she wouldn't understand. Talia just wanted the truth and she didn't understand why her mother had to lie to her about these things._

" _Your father is a good man, a good alpha and if he had known about you he would have loved you. There are things out in the world that you cannot understand yet, things that want you dead just for being his daughter. Please child leave it alone," Aria begged._

_Talia sniffled as tears filled her eyes but she refused to let them fall. It wasn't fair that she couldn't know her father but hearing her mother plead she knew that she had to leave it alone at least for now. Little did she know what would happen two years from today._

Talia groaned as she came to a dim light hitting her eyes as she opened them. She tensed and sniffed her surroundings taking everything in. She smelt the man, her father, her alpha around the room and realized this must be his bed. She listened and heard them downstairs which meant they were waiting for her to come out on her own. She slowly sat up and saw the clothes sitting on the dresser for her. If Talia was going to be staying she was going to at least enjoy a shower so they could all wait for her to take her sweet ass time. She dared them to try to hurry her or touch her because she would make them regret it.

Jeremy sat patiently reading a book while the rest of the pack seemed to shift uncomfortably. The only one who was slightly calm was Clayton but that was because he understood what Talia was going through having lived on the streets as well until the he had saved the boy. Footsteps sounded so lightly that you almost couldn't hear them and they were quick telling the pack that at sixteen Talia was already very attuned to her wolf. She came around to stand in the doorway looking at the pack as if assessing them like they were with her. Jeremy heard the curse from Nick and looked over to see the Beta looking back and forth between him and Talia. Jeremy already knew that she was his daughter not only from the way she smelled but from the fact that when he caught her in his arms they bonded as pack. Looking at her now though he could see why Nick was able to figure it out. Talia had dark hair that fell to the middle of her back in waves and she had blue eyes very much like his own that were sometimes grey and sometimes a deeper blue.

"Talia," Jeremy said calmly keeping his voice cool and collected knowing she could bolt at any given moment but the girl didn't say a word just looked at him until he was afraid she wouldn't speak.

"I know what my mother meant now," she whispered so low that if everyone here hadn't been a wolf they wouldn't have heard.

"Aria Montgomery," Jeremy said remembering her and the potential they had together.

"Yeah she's dead thanks to Mutts," Talia said coldly and there was a hard look in her eyes that told Jeremy his daughter had not only been living on the streets running for a year but she had witnessed the murder.

"Nick go get some food for Talia," Jeremy ordered.

Talia wanted to protest on him making her food because she didn't know him and the only person she was told to trust had been her father but seeing the look in her father's eyes there was something there, like he was asking her to trust him at least so she relaxed slightly but not completely knowing she could easily smell if something was off with the food plus she was starving.

Clay recognized the look in Talia's eyes, it had been in his own many years ago when Jeremy had first found him. When Jeremy had first found him the alpha had informed him that they were related in some way but that still wasn't enough for him to trust the wolf after having been bitten savagely. Jeremy had persisted waiting patiently for weeks on a tree stump for him to learn to trust and when he finally had Clay felt his wolf settle but still for weeks afterwards he was distrustful and weary of everything. Jeremy had helped him though by being patient, helpful, letting him be upset and angry but also holding firm on making sure Clay didn't go too far. Finally it was like one day Clay could trust Jeremy and soon that extended to the rest of the pack. Looking at Talia he knew that she would be like him though maybe not so much for the lashing out since she seemed far more in control of her wolf then he had been.

"You must be starving," Jeremy stated trying to ease some of the tension.

"I'm not eating that food alone," Talia said daring him to disagree because he might be her father and now her new alpha but that didn't mean she was going to completely trust him.

"Of course not I'm hungry as well let's go make sure Nick is actually making something edible or just slacking off," Jeremy said kindly and the alpha watched as Talia nearly took Elena's head off when the blonde walked behind her without warning.

"Sorry," Elena apologized.

Talia narrowed her eyes weary but could tell that the woman meant no harm. She still didn't want to be touched by anyone and was slightly relieved when the rest of the wolves walked in front of her and her father. Her father was the alpha though so he could do what he wanted but instead of pushing her forward or ordering her he simply walked beside her to the kitchen and pulled out a chair by the head of the table for her. She sat and let him push the chair in without touching her and watched as everyone else sat down. The one man, Clay, or at least that was the name she remembered hearing sat beside her with Elena across from them and finally Nick passed out the food which was basic pasta and spaghetti sauce with garlic bread. She didn't touch the food and neither did anybody else all waiting for the alpha her father to eat first and she relaxed a little more at that because at least then she would know the food was safe. Her father looked at her with knowing eyes as he took a bit and then ordered everybody to eat. Something in those eyes that were exactly like her own made her want to trust him, to trust the pack but living on the run for a year hadn't done her any good so trust would take time she just didn't know how much time she had left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Talia sighed as she escaped from the house feeling suffocated after spending so long alone on the streets. It was daytime and despite the surrounding wooded area she knew she couldn't transform into a wolf right now. Talia walked further into the woods and when she was far enough away from the noises of the house she found a tall tree and climbed up. She settled on the sturdiest branch she could find and leaned back against the root. Up here not only did she have a good vantage point to see anything coming but she also felt at peace. Talia had about an hour of peace when she heard footsteps coming her way looking and saw her father. He seemed to be able to sense her and looked up, their eyes meeting.

"Can I come up?" he asked.

"Sure," Talia muttered relieved he at least asked first and she moved a little so he would have more room. He smiled kindly at her as she carefully balanced on the branch before finally sitting down he was sitting facing her.

"Is everything okay?" he asked her.

"My mother and pack was murdered, I lived on the run for a year, and end up finding a father that didn't know about me," Talia said sarcastically rolling her eyes.

"I'm sorry about that and if I had known about you I would have come," Jeremy reassured looking straight into her eyes, eyes they shared.

"I know you would have," Talia stated looking down at the ground.

"We are about to train if you want to join," Jeremy said wanting to protect his child but knowing she needed to know how to fight as well especially with the threat of his father still out there.

"Sure though you might want to warn the others not to cry when I kick their ass," Talia said a smirk forming on her face as she stood and jumped down to the ground landing gracefully. Jeremy smiled because he had a feeling that she would be a stubborn one though he would have to see just how good of a fighter she really was.

~Little Wolf~

The pack, what remained at the moment anyway, could not believe what they saw. Talia had went up against Nick first and while she was a little rusty the girl beat Nick pretty quick. Jeremy was proud but the girl wanted to keep going and the alpha knew it was because she wanted to test each of them though what for he didn't know but they all seemed okay with indulging her. Elena had gone next and the older woman had tried going easy at first only to find that Talia was actually a pretty powerful opponent though some of her fighting could use improvement. It ended with them tying and Elena smiled at the girl. Talia didn't know what to make of the other female werewolf and she didn't need another mother but the woman was being kind to her so maybe she should give her a chance though she was weary. The weariness seemed to wear off though as time progressed. She had only been here for a week so maybe once she got to know them more and test their limits, especially her father's, then she could decide if she should trust them. Talia looked at Clay wondering if she could even really fight him because he was the enforcer of the pack but she wanted to give it a try. She needed to fight, to live for her mother, for her old pack and for her father and this new pack as well.

"Am I next?" Clay asked trying to ease her tension because he knew that she was probably afraid of him despite knowing he wouldn't hurt her. It had been the same for him after Jeremy had rescued him off the streets. Malcolm Danvers had turned him savagely and Jeremy had started coming to earn his trust. It took two weeks and even after going home with Jeremy there was still a weariness that didn't really stop until the alpha saved his life once.

"Yes Clay," Talia stated trying not to give away that her ankle was hurting her because she was taught not to show weakness. Clay was the one besides Jeremy she felt at ease with though she didn't show it. Talia could see in his eyes that while they weren't completely similar they shared the life experience of living on the street. Besides Jeremy he was the only one treat her no different in the week she had been here.

Talia took a calming breath evening her weight like she was taught. Both of them circled each other as if waiting for the other to attack. When she had first started training with her former pack Talia had always been impatient but experience in many forms taught her that sometimes it was merely waiting until their opponent showed a hand before making a move. Clay while he thought the same way was also a little more reckless in some cases and he finally made a move. Talia was standing by a tree and Clay swung his arm around her neck twisting her around so that she was in a choke hold. Talia used her feet to swing her legs up and kick the tree sending them backwards to the ground but unfortunately that made her ankle worse and Clay caught her cry as he let his hold on her go and moved her around so that she was laying on the ground as Jeremy and the rest of them came over.

"Your hurt," Clay said narrowing his eyes as he swept over her.

"It's nothing I'm fine," Talia gritted out not wanting to be weak to them but gasped when Clay's hand touched her swollen ankle.

"She must have her herself in the fight against Elena or Nick not sure when exactly," Clay said looking at Jeremy.

"Guys I'm fine," Talia said worried that this weakness would make them want her gone now.

"Talia I'm the alpha and your father. This pack doesn't expect someone to keep going when their hurt unless absolutely necessary and it's not necessary right now," her father said looking straight into her eyes, eyes they shared.

"Promise me," Talia growled grabbing his arm.

"We promise," the pack all spoke as one.

Talia sighed as surprisingly Clay picked her up in his arms bridal style and carried her inside. She knew that if she had told them about her ankle the moment it happened it wouldn't be a big deal and would probably be healed by now but her stubbornness had to make it worse. She believed her father, the whole pack actually when they said that she was not going to be kicked out or in trouble for being hurt but another part of her thought otherwise. Talia sighed because the pain was finally catching up she gripped Clay's arm not wanting to cry from the pain. She just hoped that this didn't cause problems between her and her father because she liked him and she even liked the pack and she sure as hell didn't want to leave. Talia wanted to be safe and being here she felt safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I have decided something about this story. I'm going to use this story to build up the relationship between Talia and Jeremy and the pack. This means it will only be another three to four chapters. There will be a sequel though that will involve a new love interest for Jeremy and the battle against Malcolm. My main problem is that I am trying to go by the show but the show isn't coming back until 2015 so the sequel won't start up until then. I just want to warn you guys that I do have a sequel planned and I will put in a note here when it's up.

**Four**

Talia grumbled under her breath as she sat on the couch in the den feeling suffocated once again. She knew that her father cared, that the whole pack did and it wasn't like she didn't have an example of a good pack to go back on because she did. Her mother and the old pack were good to her but she also watched them die and then lived on the street for a year so it was going to take a little more time. Talia knew though that she was opening up to them, she could feel herself starting to trust them, to want to have a father that would hold her after a nightmare, one of which she had last night but it was just so damn hard. She looked down at her book on ancient Rome and tensed when she heard footsteps come to stand beside where she lay holed up from her ankle still being hurt. It hadn't healed yet and everybody knew it was because she was malnourished.

"You know I was once like you," Clay said taking a seat on the table in front of the couch.

"Really now?" Talia asked not looking up and not believing him but then she remembered the look in his eyes every time he looked at her.

"I was bitten as a child and my family was killed. I lived in the woods for years until your father found me. For two weeks he came to the woods and sat on a tree stump waiting until I finally trusted him. Even after I went with him I still had problems trusting him and I despised his father, Malcolm because he was the one to turn me. He reasoning was because I was a fighter and better than Jeremy but that isn't the truth. I will never be half the man your father is Talia. I don't know why Malcolm sent Mutts after your mother and I'm sure it would be easy to blame Jeremy but it's not his fault either," Clay said and Talia knew this was the most he had spoke ever pretty much.

"I know it's not his fault," Talia said looking up to meet Clay's blue-green eyes, "I also know that we don't choose our parents so I'm not going to blame my father for something he didn't do. I know that I can trust my father and this pack but knowing and actually doing it are two completely different things especially when you've watched as your mother was killed in front of you."

Clay could see that she was telling the truth, he could also see that his story had made her trust him even more. He was telling her the story so she would trust Jeremy but he saw that she already did she was just hesitate from seeing her mother killed and living on the streets for a year. Clay was at least relieved to see that she wasn't as bitter or broken as he had been when Jeremy had saved him. It had taken almost a year after Jeremy took him in for him to trust the man fully. He had a feeling that Talia would take nearly that long, hell she was already on her way to trusting the whole pack so it was just a matter of time. He could see from the fact that she was on her second book that the girl was also smart, probably smarter than him. Clay stood up his tall frame towering over the girl and he saw that while she still tensed up it wasn't as bad as before and he placed a hand on her shoulder in comfort before walking out of the den. He stopped when he saw Elena on the stairs and she smiled at him. Clay walked past her up the stairs not wanting Talia to know their conversation had been overheard and as soon as they were far enough up he stopped and looked at her.

"That was nice," Elena said not knowing all those things probably because like the fool she was she had pushed the whole pack away.

"She's family," Clay told her with meaning because she was family, she was Jeremy's daughter.

"Why did you never tell me all that?" Elena asked when Clay turned to walk to his room.

"You left Elena not me. Besides you wanted to hate me so what was the point," Clay said because even though they had "made up" so to speak he was still a little pissed that she hadn't let him explain and instead had acted like a stuck up brat. He also knew that despite everything she was still in love with Phillip, a man who had been killed probably by Malcolm. It was hard for Clay to be away from her but she needed to decide not because she knew the truth about her change. He walked away knowing that Elena needed to decide to be with him because she wanted to not because she felt forced.

~Little Wolf~

Jeremy walked into the den and saw that Talia was on yet another book. This was her third book by his calculation and she didn't seem to be skipping anything so this meant she was probably of a high IQ. He had overheard what Clay had said to her and was proud that his adoptive son had taken initiative to help ease Talia into the pack. It was hard for him to see his child be so weary of him, of the pack but maybe Clay had helped in all that. He had observed that unlike with the others she didn't tense and he knew it was because Aria had told her to only trust him.

"That's your third book so far," he said and saw her look up surprised to see her smile.

"I love to read. I also have a photographic memory. Mom use to think that it was from being a born wolf like you but then when my schooling started I learned fast and was years ahead of children my age. I had already gotten to college level when the attack happened," Talia said looking down at the book on Greece.

"That's faster than Clay and his IQ is 160," Jeremy said with a laugh sitting down on the table.

"Well he's a man," Talia joked glancing up to see him laugh.

Talia bit her lip as she continued to read the book and she knew he was about to leave but she didn't want him to but at the same time she didn't feel like talking. She didn't know how to convey this so instead she moved her feet leaving a space on the couch open as an invitation. She held her breath as he stood and sighed when he sat down on the couch. Talia smiled feeling a hand settle on her ankle, the one that wasn't healing, in comfort and saw out of the corner of her eyes he had picked up a book to read. This was something she use to do with her mother and it comforted her that she was able to do it with her father. Talia was slowly trusting this pack and her father and she just hoped that she would be able to before she had to deal with Malcolm Danvers and the Mutts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing against Elena so to speak. I like her character but I'm also annoyed with her. She had a right to be pissed at Clay don't get me wrong but she treated him like he was the devil reincarnated and then after all that everything is just okay with them. There's too much hurt on both sides, I repeat both sides, for them to be just okay suddenly. Also Elena needs to realize that the pack is family not a burden thank you very much.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

Talia gasped as she shot up in bed from the nightmare, the same one every time about her mother's death except this time it featured her father and his death. She hated this feeling of dread and it didn't help that the man responsible for everything was technically her grandfather, Malcolm Danvers. She didn't blame her father at all knowing that the man hated him as well but it still hurt that someone who was supposed to be family could treat them that way. She felt the tears fell and swung her legs over the bed as she did something she had been wanting to do since she had been here, find comfort in her father. Talia had grown to trust him and the pack in the past two weeks that she had been here and right now she needed to know that he was at least alive. She was nervous because she didn't want to bother him though it reassure her that he was at least awake in his study. She wrapped her arms around herself feeling cold despite the fact she was wearing a hoodie and sweats and walked inside seeing her father sitting there looking at paperwork.

"Is everything alright?" Jeremy asked wanting his daughter to come to him for comfort after a nightmare like Clay had done as a child.

Jeremy looked up when she didn't answer and saw the raw look of fear, despair, and sadness in her blue eyes. Never before had his daughter looked so vulnerable in front him in the time she had been here but seeing her he knew that she had grown to trust him immensely. The alpha watched as Talia started fidgeting before sitting down on the couch in the study and she hugged her knees to her chest.

"I had a nightmare," Talia whispered so low that if he wasn't a werewolf or an alpha he wouldn't have heard it and he walked over to take a seat on the couch knowing that the paperwork could wait, his child needed him.

"Do you want to tell me what it was about?" Jeremy asked leaning back wanting to wrap his arms around her but waiting.

"I dreamed about my mother's death but then it changed, it was different. He killed you," Talia cried as she truly broke down for the first time.

"I'm here and I'm not going anywhere," Jeremy reassured shocked.

Jeremy barely had time to open his arms before his daughter was throwing herself at him in tears. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as she clutched his shirt and sobbed her heart out into his chest. He didn't care what he had to he was going to stay alive and be there for Talia, he would not let Malcolm win. Jeremy had beat him once to become alpha after his father tried to kill him and at the time he hadn't wanted to kill his father so he banished him making him a Mutt. Jeremy would kill Malcolm to protect his daughter and his pack he didn't care what he had to do. Finally after what felt like hours Talia had tired herself out so much that she fell asleep on his chest and when he tried to move so she could lay down she whimpered. The last time this had happened was with Clay when the boy had nightmares and the only thing that stopped him from whimpering when he left was his smell. Jeremy stood up laying her down as she whimpered and he grabbed one of the shirts he wore yesterday that was hanging over his chair and put it under her head. He smiled putting a kiss on her head as she finally quieted down and fell into a restful sleep. Talia would be protected and for that to happen Malcolm needed to be stopped.

~Little Wolf~

Jeremy ignored the questioning look of his pack when they saw Talia asleep on the couch in the study wrapped in the throw blanket with one of her father's shirts as a pillow for comfort. Clay wasn't really questioning it because he understood that had been him many years ago. After finally trusting Jeremy who had gotten rid of Malcolm, Clay had started having nightmares that turned into fear for Jeremy so he would go to the alpha for comfort which continued to when he was a teenager not that he would tell many people that. The enforcer looked into his alpha's eyes and while he saw concern as well as slight fear he saw relief and Clay knew it was because Talia had hit a turning point, she had trusted her father with her deepest fear and so Clay was not going to ruin it by asking.

"We need to figure out what to do," Jeremy said.

"Malcolm went after Aria because she had carried your child who was a born wolf," Clay told him crossing his arms trying to be quiet so the girl could sleep.

"I don't care why he did it Clay he's gone too far. I didn't want to kill him because he was my father still but now I can't let him get away with all he's done," Jeremy said looking determined.

"He's still going to want Talia," Nick stated knowing they were all thinking it, "I mean those Mutts were trying to take her alive on his orders."

"Malcolm is not getting my daughter. No one is going to touch her, they are going to have to get through my dead body before that ever happens," Jeremy said with a growl.

"Mine as well," Clay said his eyes flashing to show his alpha that Talia was pack, his sister and she was not going to be hurt on his watch.

As soon as Jeremy and Clay swore to protect Talia the whole pack felt as the bond finished letting them all know that she was completely pack now. The two other wolves could see that the two Danvers men were not going to let anyone or anything hurt Talia and if they tried it would take walking over their dead bodies. The whole pack was going to protect Talia no matter what but anyone could see looking at Jeremy that Malcolm was not going to have a chance to touch her not ever. The battle was coming soon and if they were going to defeat Malcolm they needed allies because the evil that was Malcolm needed to be stopped no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is this the last chapter and sequel is already in works. I will post a author's note in here when it's up.


End file.
